Overrated
by WriteSinNotTragedy
Summary: [AlbelFaytish] Basically...Albel's thinking about Fayt, while the same is true of Fayt thinking of Albel. Just read. Rated T, though it could possibly go up if I decide it should. R


**Overrated**

AlbelxFayt-ish

By WriteSinNotTragedy

A/N: Okay. So this is my first fiction in a looong time. I'm a little rusty, as you might be able to tell, though I've been getting back into the whole ordeal thanks to my awesome roleplaying buddies and for the Star Ocean game...as well as my much inspiring music. This is merely a reflection of Albel's thoughts on Fayt and vice versa. :D Very short and simple to get myself back into the swing of things. Though it could be more, if you guys insist. xx

Disclaimer: Mmm...you know the drill. I don't own any of the characters associated with making this. Really, if I did, I would be hella rich by now, ya think?

---Enter Albel---

Red eyes scanned the scenery outside, flicking from patches of snow to the partially white rooftops. Airyglyph was a very cold place, especially in the winter, fitting for he, Albel the Wicked, to live in such a place. Heaving a sigh, he scowled and stepped away from the window, glancing around the castle.

The place seemed dead, bare, as of late, though he couldn't explain why. It wasn't because of the lack of people milling about, it was something else, ever since Fayt Leingod and party had left.

Okay, so it was less about the rest of them than of his obsession with Fayt. It had started out merely with his preoccupation of defeating the blue-haired boy, especially after the rather embarrassing ordeal at the Bequerel Mines. He'd had to subdue such thoughts, however, when he joined up with him to go through the Urssa Lava Caves, later sticking with him even after they left Elicoor II. Quite an adventure that had been, though now that he was back in Airyglyph, boredom consumed him.

Vox was gone, so he was almost silently thankful for that, though he was still almost startled whenever he thought that a boy so naive as Fayt was, so weak-looking, could defeat the Dragon Brigade general, but then...he'd also defeated him, Albel, in battle as well.

It was still slightly frustrating that the boy wasn't even present for him to spar with, which made training rather dull and useless. He had to admit that...he missed the green-eyed maggot. The thought brought another frown to his face as he began pacing about, looking much like a caged animal.

Fayt was the only one he really connected with, the only one that seemed close to understanding him, which was odd enough. It reminded him of the night in Peterny he had pulled Fayt out of bed to ask if the fool hated him. Albel had been quite surprised to learn that he wasn't hated, though he had to admit he had been slightly relieved. For sure, he had been convinced Fayt would say how much he hated him, tell him how disgusting he was, just like everyone else to seemed to say to him, if not with words, but from the looks they gave him.

Usually a well-aimed glare put them back in their places, causing them to shrink back in fear. Indeed, sometimes he lived up to his title as the Wicked One, though he had also grown slightly tired of merely being referred to as such.

Damn, this was all way overrated.

---Fayt---

It had been ages since he'd been on Elicoor II it seemed. It was as if when he had left the planet he had left behind a small part of himself. Well, it felt like more than just a small part of him, so small you could run a tractor through it.

The thought made him smile to himself, which, in turn, caused the brunette across from him to tilt her head slightly. Sophia blinked and, when Fayt failed to notice the look she was giving him, prompted him. "Fayt? Is there something funny?"

"Oh! No, I was just remembering Nel, Adray, Roger, and...Albel," he said, giving her a quick smile, to which she responded with a smile of her own. Who knew he would miss the swordsman that proclaimed to hate him so much and had tried to kill him more than once? It had come unexpected, though not completely so.

Crazy as it sounded in his right mind, he was considering paying a visit to Elicoor, getting into contact with Maria, Cliff, and Mirage as well. He even wondered about Peppita sometimes. It would be kind of like a get together for all of them, since he knew it had been a long time since defeating Luther.

"Hey Fayt, you ever think about getting everyone together again? I was thinking maybe it would be nice seeing everyone again," Sophia said as if she had read his mind. Actually, she frowned when Fayt gave her an odd look because it had been almost exactly what he'd been thinking.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was thinking the same thing. Yes, I think about it all the time." Especially Albel, but he wasn't going to say that much. He had no idea as to what reaction Sophia, who was like a sister to him, would have if she found out about his strange longing for the Glyphian swordsman. Hell, even he found it strange.

With a small sigh, his thoughts began to wander, memories of everyone on Elicoor coming back to him, making a small, soft smile curve his lips. Yeah, a visit would be nice. He had a suspicion that Albel would be somewhat glad to see him, if only because he could make Fayt join him in a sparring match, ever trying to decide which of them was stronger even though Fayt already knew, as did Albel. Can't blame a guy for trying, he thought.

---End Chapter---

A/N: Hm. So I might make this into something multi-chaptered, though I'm still undecided as of yet. I guess you'll have to let me know what you think; if it's worth my time to bother or if I should practice writing on something else. Erm. Tell me if I spelled anything wrong. I did go over it, however, I don't have a spell-check tool. Thanks.


End file.
